


Protect me from the world.

by the_beginer_of_time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Angst, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective Derek, Scared Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_beginer_of_time/pseuds/the_beginer_of_time
Summary: Stiles was scared like really freaking scared. He wished he had listened to Derek but of course he didn't.And see where that left him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Protect me from the world.

He's running. He has never ran this fast his whole life. But if he doesn't speed up even more, he's going to become wolf food.

He should off listened to Derek about not going home alone at night. But he didn't like he usually do. And now he's in this bad situation. 

They are catching up to him with their fast speed. And soon he could almost feel them on his back.

He had to do something really fast or it would all be over. 

Then something that absolutely could not happen happened, he fell. Over some rock and he fell face first on the concrete. Ouch did that hurt. But what hurt even more was the four people already staring to kick him. Hard on his back. 

When they were sure he couldn't run they started to take off his clothes. 

Stiles was scared they were going to do something really bad to him but he hoped they were just taking them off so it would be easier to eat him. But that wasn't the cause. He knew it. 

So he started trembling with fear of what might happen. 

"stop, please" He begged. They didn't stop, and they kept ripping his clothes. 

They were just about to take off his underwear when a load growl could be heard over the distance. If Stiles was afraid before then now he turned absolutely terrified of what might be lurking in the shadows, that could be even more dangerous then the four wolfs attempting to... Okey maybe it would be better to die then get raped to death. But he was still shaking with fear on the cold har concrete ground. 

"who is there?" one of the wolf people said. "if you don't come out right now we are going to kill you!" he screamed. 

The growl that came from the shadows this time was absolutely terrifying. Loud and raspy. 

The wolf people started to back away. And soon they were running because an even more thrilling sound could be heard. 

Stiles didn't know if he should feel relief because the wolf raping people were gone or if he should be even more afraid. 

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he actually let out a sickening scream. And he didn't stop screaming until he heard a familiar voice call out to him to calm down. 

It was Derek. Oh thank god. Stiles instantly calmed down and felt relief wash over him. Derek was here. His beloved boyfriend has come to get him. His mate.

When strong arms started to surround him he instantly felt safer. He leaned into the warmth and let out a sigh.

"are you okey?" Derek asked carefully. 

Stiles remind quiet and just pressed further into the warmth. He was freezing.

"god, you're freezing" Derek picked him up and carried him bridal style. 

He nuzzled into his chest. Safe. Thats what he felt. And tired. Really tired. After running from does wolfs and literally shaking from fear. It drained him. And soon he felt sleep over take him. 

He was safe and Derek was shielding him from the danger. 

His love.


End file.
